Hakai Suru Watashi Kisu Furuba
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Tae and Jung-woo have a secret that happens on New Years, what happens when the two are kidnap and that their families and friends don't remember except Ga-woon, Que-Min, Kun and Ghoon-Hahm. What's happening and can they find out to where the two cousins


Hakai Suru Watashi Kisu Furuba

**Blue Kitsune:** I know titles sucks but I couldn't exactly make one up good. Anyways the title is in Japanese, Hakai Suru Watashi Kisu means 'Kill me Kiss me' and 'Furuba' is fruits basket, meaning I made a crossover with both KMKM x Fruit Basket. So if you like I will continue it

* * *

Summary: It's almost New Years in Korea and Tae and Jung-woo had been acting strange. The next thing anyone knows is a person appearing, Tae and Jung-woo being kidnapping and being forgotten by their families and few friends they knew! 

Something was wrong and soon they try to track down whoever kidnap them. Can Ga-woon, Que-Min, Ghoon-Hahm and Kun and the others figure what happen and find the two missing people they care…before it's too late?

* * *

Chapter One: Talking of New Years

Tae and Ga-woon were walking together in the now quiet park, feeling the cool wind hitting their faces and holding hands as they enjoy the sights of the decorations being hung on shops and homes they passed and seeing people smiling and laughing with joy about the New year to come.

Winter was almost done and a New Year was coming their way.

_New Years_, Tae thought, or Lunar New Year as Korea had it's tradition call was only a few days away and already people were getting giddy about the new change in the air and hoping for a new for whatever they desire.

Yeah new love, joy, hope, everything a person could ever ask for. Yet Tae felt strangely empty. Every year was to be the same as close to that time for her when this happened.

New Years…New Years meant that she and Jung-woo would have to…

She touched the inside of her shirt, clutching tightly to the cloth cover talisman underneath her coat.

Ga-woon was staring at a couple who were discussing on the change of which the New Year would bring for their relationship and watched them both cuddle together and then turn his attention to Tae and noticed that she had a small scowl on her face.

"Hey Tae, aren't you excited about the New Year coming up? I mean, well we've been dating for almost a half year now and then you know."

Oh man, why am I sounding like such a idiot? He was trying to think how to put those words that were in his head to let her know how much he loved her, being with her was like a neverending new change on him.

This gangster had many stumbles and tumbles with what he had to go through but now he seem to be getting on the right track with Tae by him. He didn't think anything was wrong.

As he tried to figure how he was going to rephrase the words, Tae stood up and kiss his cheek. Tae smiled as she leaned closer to her boyfriend. She agreed on what Ga-woon was telling her.

Yeah a full six months with Ga-woon had been filled with wonderful times together as the two dated from going to the movies to the beach.

She loved every minute of those times and a part of her wish she could stay with them forever. She suddenly look at her boyfriend with a chibi like style. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" He asked, eyebrows raise. Of their relationship?

He was about to question when she said, "You know, based on the calendar of the moon, and every year, there is a different animal which represents that year. Do you know what that's gonna be like?"

"Well yeah I mean it's cool and all with the moon and animal but I'm a little confused on the animal bases. How do they keep track of them all and what personalities and other stuff about them?" He said bringing one hand to the back of his head.

"Do you want to know then?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She felt her hands itching to reach under her shirt and pull out the necklace that she kept hidden from everyone's eyes. Jung-woo had one too but there was a secret being those things.

A sacred secret that would mean big trouble if 'he' found out…

"Well the Chinese Zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelves. It was used for calendars and clocks. Later astrologers combined it with the principles of yin-yang, the five elements and symmetry in order to tell fortunes."

"But what about the animals where did they come in then?" His girlfriend shrugged and sigh.

"No one really knows for sure but somehow twelve out of thirteen made it in and then that's how it came to be."

"Huh, twelve out of thirteen what are you talking about? I mean there's only twelve animals in the Zodiac I think, never heard of thirteen before." He scratched his head, trying to think real hard whether it was true or not.

_Opps._ Crap she made a slip up and realized her mistake. _Quick think of something!_

She remember something important as part to the history to the Zodiac that was very much part to their secret. But it was in truth amyth that made it easier to help her in this situation.

"Well in a legend long time ago, there was a banquet that God invite the animals, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Dragon, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Snake, Dog, Rooster, Rabbit and then the Cat—"

"What! There's a cat in there!" He never heard of a cat being in a Chinese Zodiac before.

"Well not so in the Zodiac but in the story." She said continuing to explain the tale as if not interrupt, "Anyways God invited them all to the banquet and told them to meet at his place tomorrow. Now the rat, being mischievous decided to trick the cat and told the cat the banquet was the day AFTER tomorrow and on the day that the banquet was held, all the animals went except the cat who was tricked by the rat."

"Whoa, bummer for the cat then, but I guess it would kinda be weird sorta if there really was a cat maybe and it became thirteen Zodiac.Not too sure to tell the truth, I mean what year would be the 'cat' be exactly, this year?"

Tae shook her head. "Don't be silly Ga-woon, it's not his year, it's actually J—" She stopped as she was once again almost spilling the beans.

_Why the Hell am I doing this? Best to keep your tongue from spilling anymore secret or else the dire consequence of what 'He' would do if he found out._

"Well it's actually just the right year for the rooster! Yeah that's right and I mean think about it, there would be the complication of the years to be drawn out, moons, stars and vision whatever they would have to come up with the cat and would have thrown everything off for all the other animals."

Ga-woon looked confuse as he blinked to take in this new information that Tae was telling him.

_Where did all this stuff come from and how did she know so much about it? What had she meant 'He' in the year instead of cat and why was she acting so weird._

Strangely when he was taking her out before this month, he noticed that she was beginning to become different, like drawn inside herself and not minding him to fight in the streets or other things, she looked at time stuck in her own world that he couldn't exactly get in, secrets that she seem willing to hide from him.

She was so quiet now a days and he was wondering if she was having something on her chest that she might want to talk about. Maybe to him or Jung-woo…hopefully.

"Tae are you all right? You been acting different over the last few days I noticed."

She stared at his blue gaze in surprised and then started laughing silly.

"Hehe yeah I guess I've been thinking about something all right. It's a little hard to explain but it has to do with this time of year and bunch. New Year, change in the air you know…"

"Yeah speaking of New Years, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to spent time then. Just you and me and if you want you can bring Jung-woo and I could bring Kun and we could celebrate the upcoming year or it can be just the two of us then."

He turned around and saw Tae's happy expression turn to one of worry and grief. She shook her head wildly.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry I can't. I mean me and Jung-woo, we have something to do that day, with our families and we can't back out of it even if we could try. It's a tradition not to be broken. And if we did, we might, we might…"

He saw her hands shaking and saw her clutching onto her coat tightly as if she was choking. He took her over to the bench and lay her down while trying to calm her by rubbing her back and telling her to breath.

"Calm down Tae, I mean what the matter with you, I never seen you look this…"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you Ga-woon, so sorry. But it's something my family does that very important every year at this time around." She was finally breathing normally when she looked at her watch and said, "I think I better go home now. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch then?"

"Yeah sure. By the way," He pecked her on the lips, "That was an early New Years kiss and more to come along before the real one if you come. If you find a way out of your family's tradition thingy, you know where we'll probably meet."

"At the beach right?" He nodded. "Ok I'll try and see if I can play hooky then and meet up with you my naughty gangster Ga-woon." She gave him another kiss and started walking home.

She was thinking about how she knew that she couldn't go out with her boyfriend that day. As much she wanted to she knew she couldn't.

**HE** wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

Never in all their families' head had anyone dare break this tradition before for ages.

Two of her cousin did a year ago she remember and she heard 'he' had gone to their school to give one of them a near heart attack. Or at least what she had been told then.

She shivered with dread as she thought that if she skipped out on the tradition, he might do something much worse than just come all the way from home and see her at school.

_Bad to worse, I can't do anything to cause suspicion with him, last thing I need is for him to do the unspeakable beforeseven years ago._

She walked slowly to the apartment, filled with sudden misery of the upcoming of New Years.

* * *

Jung-woo was hanging at Ghoon-Hahm's place again as always as he loved to play the video games that the gang leader had and Ghoon-Hahm seem not to mind not too much as before. 

Ghoon-Hahm was getting ready to go and see his date Que-Min as they were going to a new theater, this time allowing minors in.

"Thank god, last time that happen, that old prick had to be an annoyance and tell me off on my date…" He started to leave when he saw the mail by the door to where the mail slot was.

_Great the poof didn't even pick this off the floor and expect me to do it._ Even if the guy was a free loaner in his place, he tend to once in a while do something here, like pick up the mail as one of those things.

_Great_, he picked it up from the floor and went to lay them on the table.

_Bills, bills, bills, a bullshit lottery, a free trip to Hawaii pay interest a letter to Jung-woo…_

_Hold on a sec, a letter to who!_

He held the said letter in his hand and looked closely at it. It was a lilac shade and read the address it came from.

"What the—" On the address order, the letter was from Tokyo, Japan and get this, it was address to the poof!

He stormed off into the living room and pulled the controller out of Jung-woo's hand and held the letter up to his face.

"Hey idiot! Did you tell people you were staying here and giving them my address! I don't want your goddamn mail dammit! So write to this person and tell them to not write here anymore. Who do you think you are, spending time here and then giving my address freely to anyone who ask! No privacy I tell you!"

Jung-woo turned his head to look at the annoyed gangster with his ever-steady gaze but when his eyes darted to the envelope in front of his face; there was a sudden change to the boy's expressionless features.

Faster than Ghoon-Hahm could ever imagine Jung-woo do, the boy took the letter from his hands and dashed out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it!

Ghoon-Hahm was in shock and confused over what just happened in the last few seconds. His hands still as only he had been standing here shouting at the poof then watching him run to the bathroom, scared like the Devil was on his heels.

_WHAT THE HELL! What was the poof's problem, was this letter something important like a secret pen pal or love letter or something?_

"Ugh nevermind this shit, I'm going out and you better not mess with anything in my place you hear! If anything is not where it was when I come back, I'll give you the worse beating of your life!" Then walked out and locked the house.

* * *

Jung-woo barely heard a word that Ghoon-Hahm said as he locked the door and blocked all sounds as he ripped the envelope open and took out the paper that slide into his hands. 

He read the content fast but thinking his eyes were deceiving him at first, he slowly read it, each word until they sank in and form the sentence in mind.

When he was done reading, his face drained of all colors and his hands shaking badly holding the piece of paper. He crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket.

He would have to tell Tae about this, this was bad, very bad.

He pulled the necklace from out of his sweater and started clutching the Chinese talisman in his hand. The kanji Chinese symbol of the bird laid within the palm of his hand, glowing red. He could feel the raw power rising and knew it would only be a few days away.

A few days before the Year of the Rooster came. Before he and Tae had to go on home and face their family again, the Sohmas.

And **HIM**...

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune:** Ok so what do you think so far, I mean if you read fruit basket or seen the anime you might know. I'm doing it best on the anime where two of the thirteen animals are seen in the show ok. So as you can tell from what I said, Jung-woo is the 'Rooster' and Tae is, well you guys guess and then you'll know ok. 

So here the thing, tell me you how was it and let me know if you want me to continue, Kay?


End file.
